


The piano.

by Paradichlorobenzene (orphan_account)



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Other, them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: All the lost is for the young and eager,But Kaede won’t lose to a monster who is cursed; she’ll fight. Fight for Saihara. For him.The beast isn’t much. A girl who a wolf mask that bares a toothy smile and eyes of a insane and wild wolf with the clothes of old fashion Japan times.“Sign here.”A sharp ended left pointer finger was set by the end of some paper.“You will win his heart.”She was truly a monster; cackling in and on. This will go on for years.“KYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAA~!”





	The piano.

**Author's Note:**

> man.

ıllıllı The monster and the girl... ıllıllı ⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Long ago, There was a girl who had silky blonde hair and was a famous pianist. Bearing silky blonde hair that also bore little musical notes that were hair pins. Her name was...  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Kaede Akamatsu. She had a crush on a boy she saw once; with pretty eyes and a good face structure. Love at first sight was real for her. Too bad his heart could only be won by notes that could make the heart cry. ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀This boy was Saihara.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Kaede, everyday; played her grand shiny pale gold piano to make her notes go hiiiiiiiighhhhhhhh and looooooowwww but her notes never made her own heart cry. That day, she headed somewhere and asked a man to check her piano for anything wrong with it. The man said nothing was wrong. The pianist slept.... badly that night. ⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The next day, another hourly play and she cried. Tears slowly dripping onto keys of the piano. In the hours of crying, ( what a crybaby ) it was night. Clouds covered the starry night; and the thunder rolled and the lights went dim. The pianist slowly stood up from her piano and looked around. ⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The clicking of boots, (black heavy duty NAVY SEALs boots in fact) entered the room, by the doorway of course. The shady outline of a female with a... mask? A wolf shaped mask on; the sick grin of the animal with crazed silver eyes. ⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Hello. I heard you wished for something. Love, I suppose. What a boring wish you made.” The right? hand of the wolf masked girl held up a scroll with some words and a dotted line at the end. Left? hand of the masked girl held a pen.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Sign the dotted line and you will gain his love. That is all.” In the rush of anxiety and other emotions; Kaede signed it. The haste of it all is enjoying to the masked girl. Behind the mask; the sick grin came to life.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The rumor of the famous pianist went around town; the gig went well. Her melodies were wonderful; pouring her very soul into every key and note. Oh, how the crowd went mad after the performance. Seems like she finally gained her lover. She was a woman of gold songs. ⠀⠀  
  
⠀⠀HAPPINESS doesn’T LAST FOR LONG. Saihara soon became deceased, neighbors and everyone in the town became deceased and dead. It seems like anyone who heard Kaede’s golden song fell ill.

The thunder came again; the sky rumbling and the pianist breathing in and out to calm herself. After a few seconds, she started to scream and cry loudly at the masked girl who appeared oh so once again.  
The masked girl; (that was Ikusaba-San.) slowly took off the wolf mask; the REAL sick wolf grin appearing and her steel eyes gleamed with absolute pride.  
“KAYAYAY! Foolish Kaede~! The contract clearly stated your music made their HEARTS BLEEEEEEEEED! KAYAYA!”  
The blonde was in shock; a cold sweat coming over before tears started to pour down her face.  
  
“You signed the dotted line, I made you shine. Gave you the wish you, (oh so, greatly) wanted. Stop acting like a brat. This will last for all time, now.” A low growl escaped the wolf as she headed over to the sobbing pianist.  
“Though.... you can join me.”  
Broken and harmed; the pianist’s pale lavender eyes looked at steel ones.  
“O-okay....”  
Sweet little thing was converted into despair; joining in on the masks.   
Wolf and Bunny.


End file.
